


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, the van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's bored, inspiration strikes, Peter approves</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of the Beholder

He was tired. And grumpy. And cold. And  grumpy. "I'm hungry." Was  what he finally settled on complaining about. They'd been in the van for 6 hours and he was on the verge of losing his mind. 

Peter shot a look in his direction. "You'll be fine." He readjusted the headset over his ear. "And besides, you're not hungry."

"I am." He crossed his arms but uncrossed them quickly before it looked like he was pouting.

"There's a donut." Peter pointed to the slightly nauseating box that Neal had been pointedly ignoring for the entire six hours. 

"Yeah, that was fresh when it arrived in this van. Three days a ago." There wasn't enough room for pacing, so he settled on swiveling his chair. 

"You're not hungry. You're..." Peter repeated and gave him a once over. "Antsy."

"Maybe." Neal grumbled.

"Play chess in your head. Plan a heist." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a pen and a rumpled napkin. "Draw me something pretty."

"Pretty?" Neal sputtered. "Peter, pretty is beneath me." He snatched the napkin away. "Even on napkins." He grinned suddenly. "But you know what? I'll draw you pretty, since you asked so nice."

And for the remainder of their time in the van he sat, quiet and hunched over the small square of paper, his back to Peter.

When their relief finally showed he clasped Peter on the shoulder as he made his way to the car. 

"You gonna show me what you've been working on?" Peter asked as they slid into the car.

Neal shrugged and smiled. "When we get home."

This time it was Peter's turn to smile. "You're coming over?" This thing blossoming between them was still new enough that Peter never assumed. It was still a hell of a treat to wake up to Neal in their bed.

"If you want." Neal slid his hand across Peter's thigh. "I figured, big case, lots to talk about. Nothing too weird about my spending the night on your couch." The anklet was always there, mocking them - begging for lies and excuses.

"Ok." Peter ground out as Neal's sly fingers inches agonizingly close to his cock. 

Neal pulled his hand away and they rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. 

Peter barely had the door shut behind them before he had Neal pressed against the wood. "I made you something, remember?" Neal gasped against his lips. 

Peter stepped back and held out his hand. "Let's see it." He waggled his fingers.

Neal pinked a little in the cheeks and stepped closer, slipping his hand into Peter's front pocket. "For safe keeping." He winked and wiggled his fingers against Peter's hip.

"Jesus." Peter leaned in and caught his lips. "How did you... You know? Never mind." His lips slid down Neal's throat and he sucked a bruise to the junction of his shoulder. 

Neal groaned as he freed his hand. He handed the napkin over and slipped away. Peter unfolded it and pinked immediately. "Neal..."

When he looked up Neal had his eyes lowered, suddenly shy. "Do you like it?"

"I..." Peter ran his thumb over the suddenly delicate artwork. It was him, in all his naked glory, hand around his cock and eyes closed. Neal's careful handwriting across the bottom.

Pretty's not easy. But this is the most beautiful thing I could imagine.

"Can I get a demonstration?" Neal has slid up silently and his voice was right in Peter's ear. 

Peter looked up, eyes dark and predatory. He tucked the paper in his pocket and took Neal by the tie, pulling him up the stairs without hesitation.  



End file.
